Inner musings
by IluthraDanar
Summary: The gauntlet is tossed. But what does Kirk need with a challenge? He doesn't want or need anyone, or does he? A missing scene screenshot.


I thought this would be an original idea, then I found that someone else had written their vision of what happens to Jim Kirk after Captain Pike leaves the bar. As there have been several stories about Spock and Uhura's early time together, I hope you will allow another "missing scene" story. I love those types of fics, as the screenplay writers obviously left something out that we fans wanted. I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything Star Trek, except my own dreams that will, unfortunately, never come true. It isn't real......yet. Reviews accepted graciously.

INNER MUSINGS

I don't know why I keep doing that. Maybe I have a death wish or something. But I haven't died yet. Man, my head hurts. At least he didn't break my nose. Blood doesn't taste good, and it makes my throat sore. But the beer is cold, and that does taste good.

Aw, what does that Star Fleet officer want now? He already got his little bandy crew together. I recognize him though. Captain....Pike. Seen his picture in telenews reports. Alright, Jimbo, don't lose your cool. He isn't your commanding officer. If he wants to talk, let him. We don't have to listen.

What's he saying now? Something about my father. I didn't know my father. Big hero, saved lots of people. But he wasn't there for me. My beer is almost gone. Gotta get a refill.

Oh, now he's bringing up my aptitude tests. So that's why he bothering me. It's those damned aptitude tests. See what happens when you let the world know how smart you are? They'll want a piece of you.

Ordinary life, he says. Yeah, like I live an ordinary anything. I'm just biding my time until.....shit, I don't know what I'm waiting for. Now what did he say that for? Sure, man, I'm meant for something better. Special, he says. That's me. That's James Kirk. Obviously, this guy doesn't know me that well after all. I wish my head wasn't hurting. At least my nose has stopped bleeding.

What the hell did he just say? I must be hearing things. Enlist? Did he just ask me to enlist? Enlist in Star Fleet? Yeah, that makes sense. Mr, you are crazy, if you think..... Right, Star Fleet could use men like me, if you want brawlers, AWOL-ers......... _Are we done? _Oh, wow, I said that out loud. Well, it worked. He's leaving. Whoops, spoke too soon.

Hm? Dare me to do....what? Oh, do better than Dad, before he ended his life for almighty Star Fleet values. If only he'd been here. Maybe I wouldn't be......why bother to even think about it. Mom's already given up on me. She called me headstrong, foolhardy, a risk-taker. The last should have been a compliment, but I don't think she intended it that way. I always did well in school, but the teachers were always trying to get me to be what they wanted me to be. I wasn't going for that. Everyone expected me to be like Dad. How could I be, when he wasn't here to show me......quit thinking about it, Jimbo.

I need another beer. At least , he's leaving,...... finally. I'll skip the beer, and go home.

Fresh air. Maybe I won't go home. I'll ride around, clear my head first. Now this is better. It's nearing dawn. It's nice and cool out. One thing about Iowa. It never changes. No matter which direction you go, it always looks the same. Hmm, I've never been to the shipyards. Noticed 'em from a distance. Maybe I'll just see what they're like up close. James Kirk, don't even think it. You are not enlisting. No, no, just gonna go see if there are any ships being built. That would be something.

There are a lot of lights.....oh, man, will you look at that. It's huge. She's a beauty though. Not even finished and yet.....Ok, Jimbo, you're letting that Pike get to you. Enlisting means rules and regulations, and we're not a rules-and-regulation sorta guy. Marching, uniforms, classes. Wait, what did he say? An officer in 4 years, my own ship in 8? A ship like that one there. Why not. Yeah,.... yeah, I could see me doing that.

Since I'm this close, I'll go see Captain Pike. Not that I'm enlisting. No way. I'm just gonna go say bye, maybe thank him for giving me something to think about. Just going to send the old man off.

Now that's exactly what I'm talking about. Stick-up-the-ass guard. Yeah, guy, I wanna see Captain Pike. He invited me. No, don't tell him I'm here. I'm enlisting, and I want to surprise him. James Kirk, yeah, you got it. Finally. Hm, was my name on that list? Naww.....can't be. Pike didn't know I was coming. Wishful thinking maybe?

There he is. Well, I'm here, Captain, sir, but not to enlist. Why is he smiling at me like that? Did he think I'd come after all? Maybe he put my name on that list, just in case.

A shuttle full of Star Fleet hopefuls. Squeaky-clean bunch, no doubt. And here I am, haven't even changed out of my bloody shirt. The perfect recruit. Aye, aye, Captain. Cadet Kirk, reporting for duty.

Cadet Kirk. Why doesn't that sound as bad as it should? Four whole years. Mom doesn't know. Know what? That her son is enlisting in Star Fleet? Her son is enlisting.....in Star Fleet. And he stands there waiting, smiling. He thinks I can do it. I know I can do it. Captain James T. Kirk. In eight years, I'll be a starship commander. Fewer than that, probably. Just follow orders, work hard, and pass all the tests. Oh man, what am I getting myself into?

Don't need the bike anymore. You like it? It's yours. I'm aiming for bigger things now.

Pike's waiting. I'll get on that shuttle, and prove to all of them that James Kirk is exactly what Star Fleet needs.

_Four years? I'll do it in three._ Now he knows what to expect. Challenge accepted.


End file.
